ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome
How Chrome joined the Tourney From what her mother and stepfather talked about in a flashback, her original name was Nagi, and she lived an isolated and antisocial life. After trying to rescue a cat, she was badly injured in a car accident, which led to the loss of her right eye and some of her internal organs. The only way to save her life would be to have someone with the same blood type transfer their organs to her. She did not care whether she lived or not, and her mother refused to sacrifice her own organs anyway. However, Mukuro Rokudo heard her words and allowed her to live by creating illusionary organs. In Hidden Bullet Novel: mono.CHROME, it was revealed that after recovering the wounds that she received from her accident, she immediately ran away from hospital and went to the neighbor town, Kokuyo as ordered by Mukuro. On her way there, she spotted Ken asleep on the nearby park. Seeing that he looked like he's going to die, she sits his head on her lap to make it comfortable for him to sleep. When he awoke, he was surprised, causing him to shout angrily at her until he feels hungry. Realizing this, she gave him an apple, which reminded Ken of his past when Mukuro also gave him an apple when he and Chikusa are hungry and ran away after eating the apple in tears. Unknowingly to him, she followed him all the way to Kokuyo Land, making Chikusa thought at first that she's an intruder. But when he found out that Ken knew her and eventually her connection with Mukuro, they let her stay in Kokuyo Land with them. After the war in the future, Chrome found the Vongolas were being visited on by Minister Kuroda. He planned to make them his own privateer military force, but what Chrome suspects is that he is actually the leader of the Zodiac terrorist organization, Rasetsu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Chrome holds her trident against herself with her Box Weapon owl, Mukuro floating around her. After the announcer calls her name Chrome spins her trident, then summons illusions of fire as the camera zooms saying "I'm not completely comfortable with this." Special Moves Illusionary Blade (Neutral) Chrome sends an illusionary ten-point circular blade at her opponent. Unknown Soul (Side) Chrome sends an illusion of a monk rolling to her opponent and slamming his stick onto him/her. Owl Ride (Up) Chrome is carried upwards by the Box Weapon Mukuro. Zombie Hands (Down) Chrome makes illusionary zombie hands appear to cut her opponent. Volcano Illusion (Hyper Smash) Chrome sets her trident on the ground and summons three large lava pillars to permeate her opponent. Illusion Dance (Final Smash) Chrome dashes at her opponent and if she makes contact, makes a number of illusions of enemies from Smash Run (Shaydas from Subspace Emissary and Johnny from House of the Dead are examples) appear to attack her opponent. After thirty illusions, Chrome jumps down to finish with a downward trident slash. Victory Animations #Chrome turns and lets the owl Mukuro hand on her hand then says "I was useful after all." #Chrome makes illusionary samurai throw her up into the and she says "That was... a real thrill." then the illusions raise their weapons and give a victory roar. #Chrome swings her trident three times then makes an illusion butler then says "I made it through!" On-Screen Appearance Chrome is carried by illusionary monks to her point and says "Maybe it's time for combat." Trivia *Chrome's rival is Defense Minister Kuroda, who is actually the Zodiac terrorist organization leader, Rasetsu. *Chrome Dokuro shares her English voice actress with Kim Wu. *Chrome Dokuro shares her Japanese voice actress with Agent Olive and Black Orchid. *Chrome Dokuro shares her French voice actress with Laki Olietta, Mitsuami Jubei Yagyu, Plaitnum the Trinity, Bayonetta, Alcie Imagawa, Laila of the Laila and Albert duo, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Anny and Matt Helms. *Chrome Dokuro shares her German voice actress with Eva Hara, Abby Ni and Miranda X. *Chrome Dokuro shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with QT, Naoto Shirogane and Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters